The invention relates to a spindle drive apparatus, as is used for example to open and close doors and/or tailgates of motor vehicles.
The spindle drive apparatuses that are generally known on the market are disadvantageous in that they are expensive to produce owing to the high number of components of which they are composed. Furthermore, owing to the design of these spindle drive apparatuses, a large amount of installation space has to be available in order for them to be used.